Mike Elliot
Mike Elliot (マイク・エリオット) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the former IBF Junior Lightweight champion, a former Silver Olympic Medalist, and close friends former WBC Middleweight champion David Eagle. He lost the IBF title to Alexander Volg Zangief. History Part II Proud Wolf Arc Elliot is a former Olympian. He won the silver medal in the Olympics on the same team as David Eagle. After the Olympics he turned pro and became the IBF junior lightweight champion. He looked forward to having a match with an opponent with the same level of technique as himself. He was the reigning champion when Volg Zangief came to America, making 5 successful title defenses. Although he recognized Volg's strength and wanted to fight him, his trainers avoided VolgCh.1000, p.14, waiting until they could spring a surprise challenge that would give Volg little opportunity (only one week) to prepare for their match. In the meantime, Elliot developed a counter to Volg's White Fang. When their match started, Elliot had several advantages, starting with being on home turf. He maintained the upper hand for the first few rounds of the match, but in the fifth round Volg came back and scored a down. The referee purposely slowed the count, allowing Elliot to get back on his feet. Elliot, who had been unconscious, didn't notice, and gladly continued the fight. Volg then gave up on technique and unleashed a flurry of White Fangs on Elliot. Although he was able to counter each one, Elliot was quickly KOed, losing both his title and the match. Match History Successions Appearance Elliot is an African American boxer with an athletic build. He has a short haircut and triangular goatee. Personality Elliot is confident and slightly arrogant. Though he is aware that Volg is handicapped, he expresses no sympathy for him. However, he also possesses great sportsmanship and an appreciation of the technical side of boxing. He holds other cerebral fighters in high regard. Boxing Abilities Elliot is an out-boxer who prefers to look at boxing match as a game of chess. Out thinking the other fighter in a tactical match is his mainstay. He has great reflexes and even better observational skills. No technique will work on him twice. After he picks up a fighter rhythm he can even anticipate their moves. He always studies his opponents before and during the fight, and is always looking for a chance to counter. Elliot was able to counter and block Volg's signature white fang more than once. He was also able to force Volg past 5 rounds, showing that he has excellent stamina. David Eagle, one of the most powerful characters in the series, stated he was an excellent boxer. Techniques *Orthodox Boxing Techniques Weaknesses His main weakness is his sole reliance on his reflexes and technique. Volg is able to beat him using pure determination and spirit after he turns the chess match into a fight. Volg also states that the power of Mike's punches were inferior to that of Sendō Takeshi's. Gallery chess board.jpg|Mike Elliot in his fight against Volg Zangeif, and is expressing his love for a match similar to chess mike elliot fighting the wolf.jpg|Depiction of Mike Elliot fighting the wolf|link=ippo.wikia.com Trivia *His fighting style and history share striking similarities to Floyd Mayweather Jr., who also won an Olympic bronze medal in 1996 and a world championship after turning pro (including a junior lightweight championship). References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Champions Category:IBF Champions Category:World Junior Lightweight Champion Category:Unknown Boxing Record